Trapped
by Skovko
Summary: It was only meant to be a quick one night stand and it ended up being the worst decision of her life. Jessica didn't know Dean was filming them together and when she pretends she doesn't remember him next day and he finds out she's not just any woman but the heir to Burnett inc, he starts a cruel game. She'll do anything to keep the video out of the public eye.
1. Blackmail

Dean smiled as he woke up alone in the hotel room. For once the woman who had been with him had actually left during the night. That rarely happened and he was just pleased that he didn't have to get rid off her in the morning.

He had gotten what he wanted from her. Sex and a nice video to remember her by. She didn't know about him filming them together. The women never did. It wasn't like he uploaded them anywhere. The videos were for his own entertainment and his two best friends' entertainment as well and every once in a while these videos came in handy if he had a problem with one of the women afterwards. Nothing could shut them up or make them do things for him that fast once they knew a video like that existed. It never ceased to amaze him just how far people would go to keep a video like that away from the people in their lives.

He had made his way down to the lobby when he saw her come walking in with a cup of coffee. He smirked at the sight of her. He always knew how to pick the pretty ones even though it was just for one night. He stood ready, thinking she would either blush or try to convince him to go back with her upstairs for a second round. Instead she walked past him like she didn't even know him. Something about that made him angry. No woman ever treated him like air.

She pushed the button for the elevator and stood and waited for it. He walked over to her.

"Nice to see you again," he said.  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked confused.  
"Last night," he answered.  
"Oh shit, I was so drunk last night that I don't remember anything. I hope I didn't embarrass myself in front of you," she said in an apologizing tone.

He looked at her, wondering if she was acting, but she really looked confused. She had been drunk, that was true. He always chose the drunk ones. They were more easy to get into bed and they never noticed him put up his cellphone to record them.

"No, you bought me a drink and we talked a little," he said and faked a smile.  
"Oh, good," she said and smiled back.

The elevator door opened and she entered.

"Have a nice day," he said.  
"You too, Dean," she said.

He smirked as her eyes widened just before the door closed between them. They both knew she had messed up. If she didn't remember him, how come she knew his name? Too late to call her out on that. The elevator was going up and he had no clue which room she was staying in. Not that it mattered though.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" A voice asked.

He turned his head to see his friend Roman standing there.

"Yeah, her name is Jessica. I nailed her last night," he answered.  
"That was Jessica Burnett, as in Burnett inc. She's the heir to that kingdom," Roman said.  
"Really? Wanna see what the princess is like in bed?" Dean chuckled and pulled out his phone to show Roman the video.

"What are we watching?" Seth asked as he came walking up to his two friends.  
"Dean nailed fucking Jessica Burnett last night," Roman said.  
"Really? I thought she had a boyfriend," Seth said.  
"Maybe they broke up?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing's been in the news about that," Seth said.  
"I think she cheated. That makes sense since she pretended not to remember me this morning," Dean said.  
"Aw, did she hurt your feelings?" Seth joked and laughed.  
"You know what, guys? I'm gonna have some fun with this one," Dean said in a malice tone.  
"About time. It's been too long since you brought one around for us all to toy with a bit," Roman said.  
"You know, she lives in the same town as us so it's gonna be easy," Seth said.

Dean waited in the lobby for hours for her to come back down. Around noon she finally stepped out of the elevator with her suitcase. She went to check out and then walked out of the hotel. He followed her out to the parking lot. As soon as she reached her car, he was fast to get up to her, making his presence known.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sigh as she saw him.  
"You know, pretending not to know people is a bad thing to do. I thought you were more polite than that, especially knowing who you are," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I had a shitty morning and I wasn't in the mood for talking," she said, hoping he would go away and leave her be.  
"I have something to show you," he said and smirked.

He went to stand next to her, placed his arm around her shoulders and held his phone up with his other hand. He pressed play and the video of them together that night started playing.

"You filmed us?" She asked, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.  
"I sure did. Don't worry. This is the only copy and it's gonna stay that way... for now. Now, here's the deal. No one gets to see this video as long as you do what I say," he said.  
"That's blackmail!" She raised her voice.  
"Good, you're on board with the whole thing then. Now, I read a little about you this morning. You're just daddy's girl, huh? Ready to take over the empire someday. Well, along with your brother, I assume. How do you think daddy, mummy and brother dearest will react if they see this video? Or how about the entire world if it somehow ends up in the press?" He said.  
"You're sick!" She sneered.  
"That I am. I won't even deny that," he laughed.

He put the phone away and looked at her, just waiting for her to answer.

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked.  
"Give me your phone," he said.

She took it out and handed it to her. He put his number in it and sent a text to himself so he had her number too.

"Go home. I still have two more days in this town and then I'll come home too. I'll text or call you whenever I need you. But, once you get home, I want you to fuck that boyfriend of yours, film it and send it to me," he said.  
"What? No!" She yelled.  
"It's either that or this video gets leaked tonight," he warned and held his phone up.

She looked down as she faced defeat. She heard him laugh a little but she couldn't look at him. This man truly was a sick individual and she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She heard him walk away, still laughing, and she hurried into her car before her tears finally started running down her cheeks.


	2. His first demand

She parked the car and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her boyfriend's car wasn't there. He wasn't home then. It gave her time to somehow think this through. She knew there wasn't much to think about. She had to do it. She just didn't want him to be involved in this.

She got out of the car, walked to the front door, unlocked it and went inside. The house seemed dead quiet and she preferred it that way. She walked to the kitchen and found a note on the table.

 _"I went hunting with the guys. I will be gone for a week._  
 _Logan."_

She could have screamed in joy. This sick guy Dean could not make her do the video within the two days time frame now.

"Thank you, Logan," she said lowly.

She took out her phone, took a picture of the note and sent it to Dean. It felt like a massive weight had been dropped from her shoulders and she sat down with a little smile on her face. The smile and the feeling didn't last long though. Soon after a text came back from Dean.

 _"Guess you'll have to fuck yourself then and send it to me. If you don't own a dildo, find something else to use. I don't care if it's a candle or a fucking cucumber. I want my video. And fingers don't count."_

"Motherfucker!" She cried out to no one.

 _"How long must it last?"_ She texted back, knowing she didn't have a choice.  
 _"I'll settle for just one minute,"_ he texted.

She made her way to the bedroom. At least she did own some toys. She would never degrade herself to put a fucking cucumber inside herself. Her tears were spilling as she removed her jeans and panties and laid down on the bed with one of her dildos. Not a moan escaped her lips as she filmed herself, even her crying had gone silent. He wouldn't get any sound out of her. She didn't enjoy it at all. She just focused on the timer while filming. As soon as she hit the one minute, she stopped recording and threw the dildo across the room.

"I hate you so much," she said as she sent the video to him.

A few minutes later he responded.

 _"Nice to see that you know how to take orders but fuck it, you're boring to watch."_

"Then don't watch, asshole," she said.

She didn't respond to him. She was gonna keep the contact with him as little as possible. She knew she had no way to get out of this as long as he had that video to hold against her but she refused to reach out to him willingly. She would play along and do whatever he demanded but nothing more.

She looked at her phone as it buzzed again. He had sent an address. She was a bit confused about what he wanted her to do. Shortly after he wrote again.

 _"My address. I expect you to be there in two days at 7 PM."_

She took out her phone and typed in the address on google to see what came up. The first thing that hit her was an article.

 _"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns buy big apartment together."_

Their names didn't ring any bell so she googled them next. Her jaw dropped when she learned all about that they were famous wrestlers. They could practicually get anyone they wanted. Why the hell did Dean wanna bother with her?

It didn't matter right now. She could ask that question again and again and she wouldn't get an answer. She just focused on the order he had given. She would be there. She would do whatever he demanded. She would say yes and nod and be whatever type of doll he expected her to. She was gonna hate everything about it but she was gonna do it all. Anything to keep that video away from the public and especially her father.


	3. Humiliated

It was with a heavy heart she made her way towards the door. She hated this place already and she hadn't even set foot inside it yet. She knew what was waiting on the other side and it was nothing good. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then raised her hand to knock on the door.

She felt like breaking her neck when she looked up at the big man opening. Roman Reigns. She knew this. She had googled everything about them she could the last two days to try and get ahead of the situation somehow. He looked down at her with a devious smile before stepping aside and allowing her to enter.

"He's in his room," he said.

She looked at him. Did he actually expect her to know where his room was when she had never been there before? She let out a sound of surprise as he grabbed her arm and forced her with him through the apartment.

In the livingroom another man was sitting on the couch with a devious smile on his own. Seth Rollins.

"So there's the woman of the hour," he chuckled from the couch.

She turned her eyes away from him, not wanting to give him any answer or show him any fear.

"In there," Roman said and let go off her arm as he left her standing in front of a closed door.

She could feel both men staring at her from behind, waiting to see her next move. She wasn't about to let herself be intimidated by any of them. She knew she didn't have much choice here but she had made up her mind at home that she would not allow Dean to break her. That was of course before she knew he had to allies but she was still gonna try her best to stay strong through this.

They could stare all they want. She opened the door and entered without knocking. She knew it probably wasn't a smart move but it was her own little way of sticking it to them and showing them that she wasn't about to lie down on her back and roll over like a dog.

Dean was standing on the floor with his arms crossed, just watching her like a hawk, as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Undress!" He barked out the order.

No greeting, no nothing. Just one word, one order, straight to business. Was he trying to scare her? Probably. She had expected things like this but still it surprised her. She didn't try and argue with him though. She had a feeling that was exactly what he wanted so instead she just kept her eyes locked with his as she undressed.

He kept standing there, just staring at her, after she had gotten naked. God, this man was scary and he knew it. It was all part of his plan. Scare her, break her, bring her down, make her know he was her master and she couldn't do anything about it.

"What do you want?" She finally asked when the silence got too much for her to handle.  
"What do you think? I wanna fuck you," he answered.  
"Correction. You wanna rape me," she said.

He let out a high laugh.

"Call it whatever the fuck you want. It's still gonna happen," he said, then nodded his head towards the bed. "Get on the bed."

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched him as he walked to her clothes and found her phone in her jeans. His eyes quickly found hers as if he expected her to object. She wanted to but she didn't. She wasn't gonna play all of his little games if she could help it. She wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

"Just installing an app that allows me to always know where you are," he said.

She just nodded and waited for him to be done. He dropped the phone on the floor, took his clothes off and walked over to her. He placed a hand around her throat and bowed down so his head was close to her.

"If that app somehow gets uninstalled or your phone gets turned off, I wouldn't wanna be you. I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. Understand?" His tone was so cold.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Good girl," he said and twisted a smile before pushing her down on her back.

He didn't bother with foreplay or anything to make it pleasent for her. Not that she cared. She just wanted it over with. She laid completely still, just staring at the ceiling, while he took whatever he wanted from her. It hurt badly but she wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of crying or complaining. She concentrated on picturing herself somewhere nice until she finally heard him grunt as he came and then he disappeared from her.

"Fucking dead fish," he growled.

She tried her hardest not to laugh at those words. At least she had gotten her point across. She would do whatever he said but that was it. She wasn't gonna make it good for him if she could help it.

He put on his boxers but left the rest of his clothes on the floor.

"Stay here!" He barked as he walked towards the door.  
"For how long?" She asked.  
"For as long as I tell you to," he said and left the room.

Hours went by until he finally returned to the room.

"You're spending the night here," he said.  
"What? But I have work in the morning," she tried.  
"I know and you'll get there but you're not going home tonight. Do you need to use the toilet before going to bed?" He asked.

She nodded and he made a hand gesture to tell her to get out of bed. She got up and walked towards her clothes but he stopped her.

"No! You go naked," he said with a smirk.

Before she could protest, he pushed her out of the room and into the livingroom where Roman and Seth looked at her naked body with evil grins on their faces. She had never felt so humiliated before.

"What do you say, boys?" Dean asked.  
"Nice. Very nice," Seth answered.  
Roman just chuckled and nodded.

Dean grabbed her arm and led her through the apartment to the bathroom. Once inside she took a long look in the mirror, trying to keep her feelings buried deep down so her tears wouldn't start falling.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," she whispered to her mirror image.

She held her head up high as she once again made it naked through the apartment and back to his room. She could hear them laugh in the livingroom as Dean closed the door behind them.

"So how do you like my friends?" He asked with a malice smile on his face.

She snapped. She knew she shouldn't have, that it would only bring her more problems, but she couldn't help it.

"You know what, Dean. One day I'm gonna find a way out of this mess and you're gonna be so fucking sorry once that happens," she sneered.  
"Is that so?" He questioned as he walked over to her.

Before she knew it, she found herself face down on the bed with his knee in her back. From the corner of her eye she could see he had his jeans in his hands and she wondered what on earth he was planning.

"You need to learn some fucking respect," he growled.

She heard the sound of his belt being pulled through the loops of his jeans. She started shaking as she realized what was about to happen.

His knee left her back but before she could react at all, a sharp pain went through her as his belt connected with her ass. She howled in pain and threw her body around to try to get away from him.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her towards him.

"Listen here, you cunt! You're gonna lay on your stomach and take every fucking hit I give you. If you just once turn your body around again, I'm gonna hit you all over your body and face instead of just your ass. You wanna go to work in the morning looking like that?" He spoke lowly.  
"N... No," she stuttered.  
"Good girl," he said and let go off her hair.

She hated those words, she hated the situation, but more than anything she hated him. She rolled around on her stomach, grabbed the bars on the headboard of the bed and just waited for the pain to set it. It came quickly. She bit the inside of her lip, not wanting to let out another scream of pain. He wasn't gonna get a sound out of her. She lost count of how many times the belt connected with her skin. She just concentrated on getting through it.

She heard him growl and then the sound of the belt being thrown through the room and the belt buckle hitting the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was over now, right? His hand found its way into her hair again and yanked her up from the bed and out on the floor. He forced her down on his knees in front of him. Without a word he pulled his boxers down with his other hand and forced his dick inside her mouth.

"Do your job, cunt!" He growled.

He fucked her mouth brutally and she tried her best not to gag. Her eyes were filling with tears but she did as he wanted. Again he grunted as earlier and her mouth was filled with his cum.

"Swallow like the whore you are!" He growled as he pulled out of her mouth.

And she did.

Humilated and defeated she slowly got back up to her feet and he gave her a push towards the bed, indicating that she could go to sleep. She crawled under the covers without a word and curled up on her side. He laid down next to her and shortly after he started snoring.

They both woke up as the alarm on her phone started. She got out of bed, located her phone on the floor and turned it off. He stayed in bed, arms behind his head, watching her with a smirk on his face. She looked back at him with eyes full of questions.

"You may go," he said, answering her unasked question.

She hurried to get her clothes on.

"I like knowing that you have to wear that dirty clothes from yesterday to work," he said and laughed lowly. "Now, fuck off. I'll contact you when I wanna see you again."

She made her way through the apartment quickly, happy to see that neither Seth or Roman were up yet to send those devious smiles at her. She found her way to the parking lot and opened the trunk.

"Joke's on you, Dean," she said to herself as she pulled out a bag with a set of clothes in it.

She had a feeling that she was gonna need it so she had packed it and brought it along the day before. She now knew she was gonna continue being in front of the problems like that.

She wasn't stupid, far from. There was a reason she worked in her father's company and was supposed to take over one day and it wasn't because she was his daughter. It was because she was clever and good at what she did. Dean was underestimating her and she was gonna let him. That would help her along the way somehow. She was sure of it.

"Jessica, you alright? You look kind of pale," Warner, her father's business partner, asked.  
"I'm fine, Warner," she lied.  
"You know you can come to me with anything, right?" He asked concerned.  
"I know. I've just gotten myself into a little shitstorm with this guy. Well, three guys to be exact but one of them is pulling the strings," she admitted.

She always had a hard time lying to Warner. He was like an extra father to her and he often told her she was the daughter he never had himself. He had been there all her life, watching her grow up, as he worked side by side with her father.

He pulled her into his office and closed the door.

"What's going on, Jessica?" He asked.  
"Don't worry. I'm getting out of it. I can handle it. For now I just need a little room to breathe and time to think," she answered.  
"Alright, I hear you. But you know you can always come to me, right? With anything. You know I got all sorts of contacts that might be able to help you out," he said.  
"I know. And thank you. I might hold you to that," she said and smiled.  
"I expect you to hold me to that," he said and smiled back.


	4. Leave him out of it

She hadn't heard from Dean for several days and she was starting to relax, thinking that maybe he had already grown tired of her. She could only hope. Maybe her being a dead fish in bed was enough for him to move on and find another victim.

"I'm home!" Logan called out as he entered the house.

She got up and walked out to him.

Sweet, gentle Logan. Her good friend. He was technical her boyfriend but she hadn't been in love with him for a long time. She didn't know how to break up with him though. They had spent four years together and she didn't wanna break his heart. And she still loved him. She just wasn't in love with him. But right now she needed him.

She hurried over to him and put her arms around him.

"Wow, what's up with you today?" He asked as he hugged her back.  
"Just happy to see a friendly face," she answered.

She growled lowly as she heard her phone buzz. She let go of Logan and took out her phone, frowning as she saw Dean's name on the display. She opened the text from him and read it.

 _"My place in 30 minutes."_

"I gotta run out," she said and gave Logan a half-hearted smile.  
"Everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just Lizzie that had a fight with Kenneth," she lied.  
"When will you be back?" He asked.  
"I don't know. When she doesn't need me anymore. She might wanna make me stay the night for some girl talk," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I hate you, Dean Ambrose," she said to herself as she was standing outside his door.

She lifted her hand to knock but decided against it. She wasn't his guest waiting to be let in. She was his slave in a cruel game. No way she would play nice. She opened the door and walked straight in.

She found all three men in the livingroom. Roman and Seth sitting on the couch while Dean was leaning up against the wall.

"Someone needs to learn some manners," Roman said.

She wanted so badly just to flip him off and walk straight out again but she stayed put and just looked at Dean, waiting for him to do or say whatever was on his mind. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"Down!" He said in a cold tone.

She swallowed and dropped to her knees in front of him. She stared straight ahead while he opened his jeans. She could hear Roman and Seth chuckle from the couch but she refused to acknowledge their presence. Instead she tried to block out everything around her while Dean freed his dick from his jeans and boxers.

"I told the guys what a good little cocksucker you are and they wanted to see it themselves," he said.

He grabbed her hair and forced his dick inside her mouth, fucking her just as brutally like the last time, making it hard for her to breathe. Her eyes filled with tears but not a sound escaped her as she sucked him like he wanted until he finally came in her mouth. He didn't need to give her the order this time around. She swallowed as soon as he pulled out of her mouth.

Roman and Seth cheered from the couch.

"You gotta let us try that mouth," Seth said.

She felt panic by his words but refused to show it.

"Some other time," Dean said.

She went from panic to relief in one second. He grabbed her hair again and yanked her back up to her feet. He let go off her hair and grabbed her chin instead, squeezing it tight, hurting her.

"Is he home yet?" He asked.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"That boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Logan?" He looked at her with cold eyes.  
"Yes, he's home," she answered.  
"Good. How about that video then?" He said and twisted a smile.

She had been hoping he had forgotten all about that.

"Please, don't. Leave Logan out of this. I'll do anything," she said.  
"Anything?" He asked and grinned.  
"Yes, anything. Just don't drag him into this," she begged.  
"Fine, I'll leave him out of it and so will you. You're gonna dump his ass instead," he said.

She looked him in the eyes to see if he was joking but he looked dead serious.

"You want me to break up with him?" She asked.  
"See, you get it. I knew you had some sort of brain in there. We're leaving for a quick UK tour and we'll be gone for a week. Now, I'm a reasonable man. You got all week to get the task done but I want an audio recording of you doing it as proof. Send it to me as soon as you get it done," he said.

With those words he pushed her away.

"Now fuck off!" He sneered.

She spun around fast and hurried out of the apartment.

Her breathing was fast as she entered her car. Slowly she started chuckling and then went on to laughing. Once again she seemed to have outplayed him somehow and she wasn't even sure if it was her being good at his cruel game or if it had just been pure luck. She could definately dump Logan. She should have done so months ago.

Just before opening her front door, she started the audio recording on her phone. She took a deep breath. It was never easy to let someone go even though it was time to move on. She opened the door and entered.

Logan walked out to her in the hallway. He was just about to say something but she raised her hand and stopped him.

"We need to talk," she said.  
"Oh god, you know, don't you?" He asked.  
"Know what?" She asked confused.  
"You know I found someone else, right?" He asked.

She could have screamed in joy but instead she just smiled at him.

"No, I didn't know that but that's good," she said.

Now he was the one looking confused.

"I actually wanted to talk about us. We haven't worked out for a long time. I love you but I'm not in love with you and if you've found someone else, it's safe to say you feel the same way," she said.  
"So you're not mad?" He asked.  
"Not at all. I'm happy for you. You're a good man, Logan. You deserve to be happy," she answered.  
"God, I've been so worried about coming clean and then you show me once again that you're such an incredible woman by making it so easy on me," he said and sighed.  
"Feel free to stay as long as you like until you find somewhere else to live," she said.  
"No need for that. She actually asked me to move in with her and I might as well do it right now," he said.  
"I'll help you pack," she said.

She turned off the audio recording and put her phone away. He had no idea she had been recording their conversation and she wasn't gonna tell him either. She had done as she had been told and now she was gonna help him get out of her life fast so that Dean never again could drag him into her mess.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Logan. Thank you for four good years together, for always treating me right and for being such a sweet man," she said.  
He smiled at her and hugged her again.  
"Now, tell me all about her while we pack," she said.

That night she popped a bottle of champagne and had her own little party. She listened to the recording and was just about to send it when she decided against it. He did say she had an entire week to get it done. She knew he would be mad about that it had been so easy for her so if she sent it now, he would probably come up with other nasty orders during the week. She decided to wait till the end of the week before sending it. After all, he had no way of knowing she had already gotten it done.

"Here's to a week of freedom," she said.

She raised her glass and emptied it.


	5. A lesson to be learned

It was a marvelous week. She got a text message each day from Dean where he counted down the days for her but she ignored it everytime. She knew he was just trying to state his dominance from afar and didn't actually expect to get a message back from her other than that stupid recording.

The morning before they were to return home from UK, she walked into Warner's office.

"You okay there, Jessica?" He asked.  
"Logan and I broke up," she answered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said.  
"Don't be. It's all good. It actually happened a week ago but I've kept quiet about it. I need you to get it to the press tonight. I don't care which news station you choose, as long as you lie and say it happened this morning," she said.  
"What do you want out there?" He asked.  
"We parted on friendly terms. He found someone else. I normally wouldn't want anyone to know that but there's a recording out there of him admitting to it and I got a feeling it will end up in the press if we don't come clean right away. But blame it all on me. Tell them I worked too much and that I was never home. And tell them that there are no hard feelings between us at all," she said.

He nodded and got up from his seat, walked around the table and place his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll do that. But tell me, how are things with that other problem you mentioned a while back?" He asked.  
"Still working on it," she answered.  
"Are you sure I can't do anything to help you? Your father might be blind to my side projects but I know you know a great deal about the contacts I have and the people I know. I can help you in all kinds of weird situations," he said.  
"I'll hold on to that thought," she said and gave him a little smile.

She waited till the afternoon before finally sending the audio recording to Dean. He didn't respond to it. She hadn't expected him to. She knew he would be mad once he found out how easy she had gotten through that task.

She watched the news that night. It was weird hearing about them breaking up by a stranger on the screen but at least they said everything she wanted them to. Even though he had found someone else, she looked like the bad guy in it. She just hoped the press would let Logan be completely from now on.

It wasn't until next evening she finally received a text from Dean.

 _"My place now!"_

She sighed and got up. She grabbed the bag with an extra set of clothes that she had already packed. She had a feeling he would be demanding her there tonight and if things worked out like last time, she would not be going home to spend the night.

Like the last time she just walked in without knocking. She walked through the apartment and met the faces of Seth and Roman in the livingroom as usual. She was beginning to think they didn't even have their own rooms since they were always hanging out there. She didn't greet them. She just walked to Dean's door, opened it without knocking, walked in and slammed it behind her.

He was so fast that she didn't even see it coming. He grabbed her around the throat and slammed her hard up against the door, making her head smash into it. She could hear the laughter from Seth and Roman in the livingroom and she knew they could easily imagine what had just happened.

"Lose the fucking attitude!" Dean sneered.  
"How exactly do you expect me to act around you when I can't stand the sight of you?" She asked.  
"Like the obedient whore that you are," he said.

He let go off her throat and took a couple of steps backwards.

"Undress!" He ordered.

She took off her clothes and he nodded towards the bed, making her go over there and lie down.

He didn't even bother getting out of his own clothes. He just placed himself between her legs, pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to get his dick out and then he forced himself inside her. Again she just stared at the ceiling, trying to picture herself somewhere far away while he got the job done.

"I'm so fucking angry with you," his voice brought her back to reality.

He moved away from her and closed his jeans again.

"You did a number on me, didn't you? Here I was expecting tears and heartbreak and you just dumped him like it was something you were already planning on doing," he continued.

He bowed down and grabbed her around the throat again.

"And you were, weren't you? Fucking cunt! When you pull stunts like that on me, you will get punished. You're gonna lie there like the fucking whore that you are and take everything that's being given to you," he said.

He let go, walked over to the door and opened it.

"She's all yours, boys," he said.

He looked back at her with a sinister smile and then left the room. A few seconds later Seth came walking in.

"Finally he's letting us play too," he said as he walked towards the bed.

She couldn't believe it. It was enough that she had to deal with Dean having his way with her, but now Seth too? And she already knew that Roman would be coming next and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"You just lie there while I take really good care of you," he said as he placed himself between her legs.

Like Dean he only pushed his jeans and boxers down enough and forced himself inside her.

"Such a good pussy you got there. I can't wait to have it again and again," he said in her ear while thrusting into her.

She couldn't keep the tears within. She tried so hard but they started rolling silently down her cheeks. She turned her head to the side so he wouldn't notice while he continued to thrust into her until he was done.

"Such a good little slut you are," he chuckled as he pulled out of her.

Her eyes didn't follow him as he left the room. She just kept her head to the side, staring at the wall. She felt the bed shift and someone place himself between her legs. She knew it was Roman. She didn't even care to look at him. What was the point? He was gonna do it no matter what she said or did so she might as well just keep staring at the wall.

She gritted her teeth in pain as he forced himself inside her. If she had looked, she would have known he was way bigger than Dean and Seth. It hurt like hell but she refused to make any sound to give away her pain. It felt like he kept going forever and that she couldn't breathe. When he finally pulled out, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dean wasn't kidding. You really are a dead fish in bed," he said as he walked away.

What had he been expecting? That she would moan out loud and beg for more? She hated them, all of them.

"Have you learned your lesson?" She turned her head to see Dean was back.  
"Yeah," she answered, knowing it was probably better just to agree with him.  
"Good. Now go clean yourself up in the bathroom and come back here," he said.

She got out of bed and walked out of his room, not even bothering to try and see if he would allow her to get dressed first. She knew he wouldn't. Once alone inside the bathroom, she cried into her hands.

"Motherfuckers!" She hissed lowly.


	6. The beginning of a plan

She got out of bed without even looking at Dean as she heard the alarm on her phone. She located the phone in her purse on the floor and cut off the alarm. She grabbed her panties and was about to put them on when Dean suddenly was next to her, snatching them out of her hand.

"These stay here," he said and smirked.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Well, seeing as you're wearing a skirt today, I find it funny that you have to worry about bending over too much all day," he answered.

She didn't say anything. She knew better than to start arguing with him which was exactly what he was hoping she would do. Any excuse to make him punish her and she wouldn't give it to him. Instead she just accepted it silently and put on the rest of her clothes.

"May I go?" She asked once she was fully dressed.  
He narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking about something.  
"Yes," he finally answered.

She hurried to her car, opened the trunk and grabbed the bag with the set of extra clothes. She let out a little shriek of surprise as the bag was suddenly yanked from her hands and she came face to face with a furious Dean.

"I just knew you were up to something when you didn't fight me on the panties," he sneered.

He reached under her shirt, grabbed the skin in her side and twisted it around.

"Dean, please," she cried in pain.  
"Yeah, now you can beg like the whore that you are. Go to work, you fucking cunt. I'm keeping this," he said and held up the bag. "And don't you even think of going back home first. Remember I can track your every movement on your phone."

He finally let go off her skin and just looked at her.

"Now fuck off," he said.

She hurried inside the car, started it and drove away. Once out of his eye sight, she located her phone in her purse. She plugged in the headset, put it in her ear and called Warren so she could speak to him while driving. She didn't dare to pull over, knowing Dean would see it and would want to know what had made her stop.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Warren, I need your help," she said.  
"Jessica? What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Meet me outside work in 15 minutes," she answered.  
"Of course. May I ask why?" He asked.  
"No, just meet me there," she answered and hung up.

He was standing and waiting for her as she pulled in. She walked up to him and handed him her phone.

"Please, put this in my office. I need to go home real fast. I'll be back in 30 minutes, an hour tops," she said.  
"Okay, but why? What's so important about your phone being here?" He asked.  
"Just do it without any questions. Please, Warren. You're the only one I trust to help me. I promise you one day I'll explain everything but right now I just need you to get my phone up there," she pleaded.  
"Of course. Go do what you gotta do," he said and walked into the building.

"Fuck you, Dean Ambrose! Fuck you, and fuck your two little buddies too!" She growled lowly as she got back into her car.

She drove home and quickly changed her clothes. At the same time she packed a new bag with an extra set of clothes, only this time she would leave it in her office. She now knew he would check her car everytime but she would still do her best to outsmart him at every chance she got.

"Thank you, Warren," she quickly said as she found him waiting for her in her office.  
He took her hands and looked at her with begging eyes.  
"Jessica, please, tell me what's going on. I can't stand seeing you hurting like this without knowing what on earth is going on," he said.

It was so tempting to just tell him everything. She knew he had the most crazy contacts and he could easily pull up a team to beat up Dean, Roman and Seth but that didn't help the fact that the video of her was still out there and would end up in the news if she tried something like that. She needed to keep playing Dean's cruel game until she could finally get a hold of that video somehow and make it disappear for good.

"One day, Warren, but not today. You just gotta trust me on this one," she said.  
"You know I trust you, Jessica, with all my heart. You're my special girl and I just wanna protect you," he said.  
"I'm not 5 years old anymore. I'm not that little girl running into your office and jumping up to sit on your desk. I'm a grown woman and I need to start dealing with my own shit," she said.  
"I know that but even grown ups need a helping hand from time to time," he said.

She went straight into the shower once she came home from work. She hated starting a day without getting in the shower but she knew Dean would never allow her to be clean once she left his place. Not that she wanted to shower in his apartment. She wouldn't wanna spend a second there longer than she had to.

She had just gotten in some clothes when her phone buzzed. Knowing already who it was, she sighed and opened the text to read it.

 _"My place now!"_

Just a short order as always. Her body suddenly felt so tired and her feet was heavy as she walked out to the car.

As always she just entered without knocking, walking through the livingroom without acknowledging the presence of Roman and Seth who as always smiled those devious smiles. She walked into Dean's room and closed the door quietly behind her. She might not know "manners" as Roman had put it one day but she learned her lesson the night before about slamming the door.

He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes slowly went down and she followed his gaze down to the floor in front of him where the set of clothes she had had in the bag that morning laid shredded to pieces.

"I thought it would make me feel better," he said.  
She looked up from the torn clothes and caught his eyes again.  
"It didn't. I'm still so angry with you," he said. "You know the drill. Undress and on the bed."

He pulled out his phone as she was undressing. It made her feel uneasy.

"I'm gonna make another video of you learning a new lesson. Not do screw me over," he said in an evil tone.

She swallowed as she slowly made it to the bed. He put the phone on a shelf so it could record them.

"On your hands and knees," he said.

She heard him open a drawer and take something out. She didn't dare to look back to figure out what he was planning.

"I could make this very painful for you but as I said once before, I'm a reasonable man so I'm gonna lube my dick up first," he said behind her.

Her mind was screaming at her. She had no idea what he was talking about. She felt him get on the bed and settle behind her. She gasped in horror and instinctly threw her body forward to get away as she felt him line up his dick at her ass. He grabbed her hips in a painful hold and yanked her back to her original position.

"Stay still!" He growled.  
"Dean, no, please don't," she whispered.  
"I love how I can make you beg today," he chuckled. "Ain't working though. I'm gonna have my way with you whether you like it or not. Now, hold still. This might hurt a little at first."

She heard him laugh behind her as he once again lined his dick up at her ass. She had no idea what to expect from this. She had never had anal sex before. Although she was determined not to make any sounds whenever she was with him, she couldn't hold back this time. She cried out in pain as he pushed himself inside her fast, not caring to go easy on her, not caring if he hurt her. He just held on tight to her hips as he constantly thrust into her, drawing cry after cry from her mouth.

He pulled out of her but kept holding on to her hips as if he expected her to fall down on her side if he let go.

"Stay in this position," he demanded before finally letting go and leaving the bed.

She turned her head and followed him with her eyes over to the shelf where he took the phone in his hands again.

"I still don't think you've learned your lesson," he said as he walked across the room and opened the door.

"Hey boys, I need your help in here," he said.

He walked over to the table where he had left the bottle of lube while Seth and Roman made their way into his room. They immetiately started laughing as they saw her on all four with her ass towards them.

"I'm trying to teach her a lesson in anal sex but I don't think she quite got it yet so I need your help," he said.  
He tossed the bottle of lube through the air and Seth caught it.  
"I'd like to see you double team her," he said and sat down on a chair while still filming.

She could hear them get out of their clothes while she stood there on all four and just waited. She was trembling in fear but she was done begging for them not to do it. She knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

Roman laid down on his back next to her. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, immetiately forcing his dick inside her pussy without warning. He held still while waiting for Seth to join in. She felt Seth get up on the bed too and start forcing his dick inside her ass. She tried holding as still as possible but it was hard due to the pain. Her nails dug into Roman's chest and she heard him laugh.

"Oh, and Roman," she heard Dean say from the chair. "Don't cum. I'd like for you to finish her off when Seth is done."  
"Count on me," Roman said.

The pain was unbearable. She just lied there while crying into Roman's chest. She knew he felt her tears even though she cried silently but she didn't care. Apparently neither did he because her tears didn't stop him. He just kept moving together with Seth until she finally heard Seth howl in a weird tone as he came and pulled out of her.

Roman pushed her off him and she landed on her side. She tried curling up but she was soon lifted up on her hands and knees again. He stood behind her as Seth handed him the lube. He quickly got ready and looked at Dean to make sure he was still filming and ready.

"Make her bleed," Dean said in a malice tone.

Roman nodded with a grin and forced himself inside her as hard as he could.

It felt like she was being split in two as he violently kept thrusting himself forward while yanking her backwards. She whimpered in pain while her tears spilled all over the pillow she was holding on to. She could hear all of them laugh at her and for once she couldn't block it out.

Finally he pulled out of her but he held her in the position. She heard Dean get up from the chair and walk over. Roman spread her butt cheeks so that Dean could better film how they had violated her while blood was running out.

"Good job," Dean said with a chuckle.  
"That was fun," Roman said.

He finally let go and she immetiately tilted to the side and curled up into a ball. Dean walked up to her and looked down at her. The phone was no longer in his hand so she assumed he had gotten whatever he wanted on camera.

"Get dressed and get out. I don't wanna bother looking at your ugly face tonight," he said.

She got up. All three men were still in the room just staring at her, grinning, while she found her clothes on the floor and got dressed in front of them. She tried so hard not to show them the amount of pain she was in but they knew.

"You want a pillow for the car ride home?" Seth chuckled.

She didn't answer or look at any them. She just kept her head low as she started walking out.

"Hey! What do you think will happen if this tape gets leaked? If the world sees you get fucked in the ass by three men? Do you think your brother will ever be able to look you in the eyes when you take over the company and are forced to work side by side everyday? Do you think your dad will ever be proud of his little girl again? Do you think your mom will ever be able to look you in the eyes again?" Dean shouted after her.

She heard him but she just kept walking until she reached her car. It wasn't until she started the engine that she realized he didn't know everything. Those things he had just been shouting clearly showed that he hadn't investigated her deep enough. He had probably only read up on who she was and not anything else about her family and the company.

She drove home while thinking everything through. She knew what she had to do. Once at home she cleaned up her face to look as presentable as possible before starting to record herself.

After she was done with the recording, she uploaded it to a USB key. She then took out her phone and called Warren.

"I need your help," she finally admitted. "Can I come over right away?"  
"Of course," he answered.

"Jessica," he greeted her warmly with a hug once she stepped out of her car.

They walked inside and sat down.

"I need your help, Warren. You can't ask any questions yet but I need your help," she said.  
"Anything," he said.

She handed him a sealed envelope.

"Hold on to this until it's time. Don't open it. Just keep it safe for me," she said.  
"Of course," he said.  
"I also need something else. You got a private jet. How fast can you get me in the air once I need it?" She asked.  
"Within minutes. Jessica, what's going on here? You're scaring me," he said.  
"I said no questions. I'm gonna need a way out but I don't know when. Might be tomorrow, might be three months from now. I just don't know. But I also need your help with so much more and I know this isn't a small favour I'm asking of you," she said.  
"Anything. What do you need?" He asked.

She made it home late that night, still in pain from what they had done to her but strangly feeling good inside. She had an escape plan ready to be set in motion once it was time. Now she just needed to keep playing Dean's sick game until the time was right.


	7. When you walk through hell, keep going

She didn't hear from him in five days. Everyday she was on guard, thinking that today would be the day he would bring back his torment. She knew the waiting game was just another way for him to control her. At least she could keep track of them online to see they were out of town but that didn't necessary mean that he wouldn't be demanding weird stuff over the phone.

On the fifth day when they were scheduled to come home, she received a video from him over the phone. Pressing play her tears immetiately started spilling as she saw he had sent the video he had recorded five days prior where they all had abused her, but with a few moderations. He had blurred out their three faces so she could never prove who was actually doing it to her.

"You fucking bastard!" She hissed.

She deleted the video without watching it to the end. She let out a small shriek as her phone buzzed in her hand as a text from him followed.

 _"My place tonight at 8."_

She was there on time, only to find the door locked. She tried knocking but there was no response. She looked at her phone but he hadn't texted her. She wondered if she should text him to ask if she should stay or not but she decided against it. Knowing him a little more now, she knew she had to wait, and so she did. They all turned up 30 minutes later, clearly coming straight from the airport.

"You stayed and waited. Good girl," Dean said.

Those last two words earned him a chuckle from Seth and Roman. She hated those words.

"Well, go on then. Inside my room and out of your clothes," Dean said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

She walked inside without a word and headed straight for his room.

"Do we get to play too?" She could hear Seth asking.  
"Depends on how she behaves," Dean answered.

She cringed at the words and made a silent promise in her head to do whatever he wanted. Anything to keep the other two away.

She laid on the bed and waited as he entered shortly after. He smirked at her as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he started undressing.

Did he honestly expect her to answer that? She just kept quiet as she watched him undress. He came over and crawled up on the bed, placing his hands on either side of her.

"Because I sure missed you," he said as he started to grin.

She held her breath as she waited to find out what he had in mind. Still grinning he dropped down on his back next to her while tilting his head to the side so he could still look at her.

"I don't feel like doing the work tonight. Get on top," he said.  
She slowly got up and straddled him. He held on to her hips as she slid down on him.  
"You better do a real good job, cunt. If I'm not satisfied, I'm gonna get the boys to continue with you," he warned her.

The threat went straight in. He knew how she usually played him, not wanting to give him any satisfaction at all, but this threat was enough for her to leave her mind out of it and just work her hips like she used to do with Logan. Anything to keep him happy underneath her and the other two far away from his room.

"Ah yes, I knew you had it in you, you fucking cunt. You're just a slutty whore as expected," he growled as she rode him.

The words hurt but she didn't show any emotion on her face. She just kept at it until he finally squeezed her hips tight and came.

"Get off me!" He growled and pushed her aside. "Go fucking clean yourself up."

She walked naked through the apartment to the bathroom and did her thing. She was starting to get used to doing it and it scared her to know that this somehow was starting to seem normal to her. There was nothing normal about the situation. She was just trying to get through it.

"When you walk through hell, keep going," she said lowly to her mirror image.

He watched her with a smirk as she came back to his room. He patted the bed next to him and she walked over and laid back down.

"You did good. I'm giving the boys time off tonight as a reward for you," he said.  
"Thanks," she said, not knowing what else to say in the situation.

He rolled over on his side, placed his elbow on the bed and popped his head up on his hand so he could look down at her.

"Do I scare you?" He asked.  
"No," she answered truthfully.

He raised his eyebrows. Clearly not the answer he had been expecting.

"You as a person don't scare me. Your boys don't scare me. This whole situation however, what you have on that phone, what you're holding over me, that scares me," she continued.  
"Good," he said with a smile, just happy to hear that something about this whole thing scared her.

He rolled down on his back again, looking up at the ceiling like her.

"Are you and your brother close?" He suddenly asked.

She knew she had to be careful with her answers and not give too much information away.

"I wouldn't say that. There's a three year gab between us so he always saw me as the annoying little sister he couldn't get rid off. As grown ups we've learned to behave around each other," she answered.  
"I'm close with my brothers," he said and pointed at the wall, indicating he was talking about Seth and Roman on the other side. "But you already know that. You've experienced first hand how we like to share everything."

He started chuckling. It sounded so evil and she just wanted to smack him hard but she laid still and did nothing.

"Roman met a girl actually," he suddenly said.  
"You're gonna do to her what you do to me?" She asked.  
"Maybe. Possibly. Guess we'll see. That doesn't mean you're off the hook though. You're off once I get tired of you," he said.

Her mind wandered towards the poor girl Roman was lining up. She wondered how she looked and how she would get through this cruel game. She couldn't deny that she was actually hoping they would like the new girl way better and let her go. She just wanted to get out but she didn't wanna see anyone else get hurt either.

"So as you know I've been following your every movement over the phone. Busy working bee, you are. Working even on Saturdays. But you're off every Sunday, right?" It wasn't a question but he still expected an answer.  
"Right," she said.  
"We're leaving again tomorrow but we'll be back Saturday. I expect you to show up here Saturday at 8 PM again and stay the entire Sunday," he said.

She didn't answer. She heard him and she accepted it but she didn't answer. It didn't fly well with him and he suddenly rolled over on his side in a rage and grabbed her tight around the throat.

"Answer me!" He bellowed.  
"Yes, I'll be here," she got out while struggling to breathe.  
"Good girl," he said as he let go. "We're gonna have so much fun the entire day."


	8. Broken toy

She walked into the apartment the following Saturday. As always she found Seth and Roman sitting on the couch just smirking at her. She ignored them and walked into Dean's room to find him waiting for her.

"Undress!" The same order as always.

She dropped her purse on the floor and quickly got out of her dress and underwear.

"It's been some tough days on the road. We couldn't find any girls to entertain us so I promised the boys a treat," he said.  
"What?" She whispered.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back out in the livingroom. Seth and Roman were still on the couch but they had their pants down by their feet and they both had their dicks ready.

Dean chuckled as he saw the look of panic in her eyes.

"Relax. We're not gonna fuck you. At least not tonight," he said as he walked over to the couch, dropped his pants as well and sat down. "But you are gonna suck us all off."

She stood still. She couldn't believe what he had just said, yet there they all were with their dicks in their hands, just waiting for her to get a move on and get over to them to get started.

"Do I really need to go over there and get you?" Dean asked in a threathening voice.  
"No," she whispered.

She walked over to them and dropped down in front of Dean first. Three sets of eyes drilled into her but she didn't look up to meet any of them. She just blocked out any thought and went to work, sucking them off one by one, swallowing as they each came in her mouth.

She tried her best not to vomit as she was finally through them all. She slowly got back to her feet. Her knees were killing her after being down on them for so long. They were all laughing at her. She had never felt so humiliated before.

"So which one of us taste the best?" Seth chuckled.  
"Seth, don't be such a dick," Roman said but he couldn't keep the laughter within.  
"I think she earned a little treat after that. Go to the kitchen and get something to drink, Jessica. Wash that mouth a bit with water or something," Dean said.

She walked to the kitchen and was actually happy about this short break. She could still hear them in the livingroom but at least she wasn't right next to them where they could see her. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and emptied it fast. The taste of cum still lingered on her tongue though. Water? She needed an entire bottle of whiskey to get rid of that taste and the memories that came along with it.

She realized their laughter had died down and she knew she couldn't stay in the kitchen any longer. Dean would just get mad if she didn't come back soon. She walked into the livingroom again. Seth and Roman were still on the couch but at least they were dressed again. She just walked through the room and into Dean's room where he was waiting naked in bed, playing with himself. She sighed as she realized he wasn't done with her yet.

"I just enjoyed it so much last time. Get over here and ride me," he said.

She walked over without a word, straddled him and slid down on his dick. He grabbed her hair and yanked her down to his head.

"You better do a fucking good job just like last time or the boys will get their turn too," he warned her.

She nodded slightly and he let go off her hair. She immetiately started moving, praying silently in her head that she was doing it good enough for him and that he would cum soon.

He pushed her off once he was done.

"Yeah, that'll do for now. Sleep and gather your strength for tomorrow. We got a whole lot planned for you. All of us," he said and smirked before closing his eyes.

She woke up next morning and opened her eyes to the sight of Dean sitting up in bed, playing on his phone.

"Oh good, you're awake. About bloody time. It's almost 11," he said.

She didn't get a chance to react as her phone started ringing. Dean put his phone down on the bed, got out of it and quickly located her phone in her purse.

"Warren?" He asked as he looked at the caller ID.

She quickly sat up and widened her eyes.

"My father's friend. They play golf every Sunday morning. Something must have happened if he calls me," she said scared.

She looked at him with begging eyes.

"Put it on speaker," he said as he handed her the phone.

"Warren?" She asked as she answered.  
"Jessica! Shit! Are you at home?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not. I'm with..." She said as she looked at Dean, trying to get the last two words out without a hint of disgust in her voice. "...a friend."  
"Shit, shit! It's your father, Jessica," he said.

She immetiately flew out of bed and stood naked on the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"He collapsed. Heart attack. He's gone, Jessica. He's dead," he said.

A loud bump was heard as she fell to the floor.

"No no no," she whispered as she sat there.  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Shall I send someone to come get you?" He asked.  
"I'll call you back," was all she managed to say.

She hung up, dropped the phone next to her and just stared out in the air at nothing. Dean watched her for a few seconds before crouching down next to her. She gently shook her shoulder but she didn't respond.

"Hey, are you in there?" He asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She just kept staring straight ahead and didn't react at all.

"Great, have you gone into shock or something?" He asked annoyed.

When she still didn't answer, he grabbed her under the arms to get her up. She felt herself being lifted up on the bed. Her hand fell on his phone and she pushed it up under the pillow.

"Okay, you just lie there for a while till you're ready to come back into the real world. And if you don't, we're gonna fuck you back into it," he said and laughed at his own cruel words.

She heard him walk through the room, open the door and walk out in the livingroom. He left the door open so she could hear them talk.

"I think my toy broke," Dean said.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"She just got a phone call. Her father died. She's not responding at all," Dean answered.

She heard someone enter the room to look at her. If it was Roman or Seth or both of them, she had no idea. Whoever it was didn't say anything and the person quickly disappeared out of the room again.

"What are we gonna do?" Roman asked.  
"I'm gonna take a shower. She's bound to snap out of it eventually. If not, we're gonna make her," Dean answered.  
"I'm gonna run out for food then. Burgers okay with you guys?" Seth asked.  
"Sounds good," Dean answered.

She lied on the bed and heard it all. She heard the front door open and close as Seth went out to buy food. She heard the bathroom door open and close and Dean went to take a shower. She heard Roman's phone start to ring.

"Hey, baby girl. What's up? Aw, I miss you too," she heard him say.

His voice got lower and lower as he walked towards the balcony door. She heard him open it and push it ajar and his voice was suddenly only a feint mumble.

She snapped out of it as she realized this was it. This was her moment, this was her oppotunity, this was her time to act. She pulled her hand out from underneath the pillow and looked at Dean's phone in it. She really had it. She jumped out of bed and quickly pulled her dress over her body. She left her underwear where it was, not wanting to waste any time getting it on. She grabbed her phone from the floor and hurried over to the door.

She looked through the livingroom towards the balcony for any sight of Roman. He had his back against her, leaning over the railing as he talked with whoever that girl on the phone was. She quietly made her way through the livingroom and the rest of the apartment, opened the front door and disappeared out of it.

It wasn't until she reached the parking lot that she realized her purse with her car keys in it was still on the floor in Dean's room. No way in hell was she gonna go back to get it. She didn't wanna tempt fate. She just ran as fast as she could with a phone in each hand to get as far away as she could before anyone would notice she was gone.

She didn't stop to catch her breath until she reached the park. Once her breathing was under control, she called Warren on her phone.

"It's time," she said.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
"I know it's shitty timing with my father and all but it's now or never," she said.  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
"Pick me up at the cemetary," she said.  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said.  
"If I'm not there, wait for me. You won't be able to reach me on this number. Whatever you do, don't leave without me. I'll be there as fast as I can," she said.

She ended the call and smashed her phone down in the ground. She picked up the pieces, used all her strength to ruin the SIM card as well, before she tossed all the pieces in a near by trash can.

"Food!" Seth called out as he entered the apartment.

Roman was sitting on the couch, just zapping through the channels on the tv. Dean came walking out from the bathroom at the same time.

"Go see if she's back with us," he said.

Seth walked into Dean's room but quickly came back out.

"Where is she?" He asked.  
"She's not in there?" Dean asked and ran to his room.

He quickly noticed her dress and phone were gone while the rest of her stuff was still on the floor.

"Call her! Now!" He barked.

Roman took out his phone and tried calling her.

"Straight to voicemail," he said.

"Where's my phone?" Dean asked.

He ran to the bed and lifted up the pillows and covers without any luck. He turned around with a furious look.

"She fucking has it," he growled.

Roman ran to the laptop that was left at the table. He quickly pulled up the app to locate his phone.

"She's in the park," he said.  
"Get in the fucking car and call her from there," Dean said.

She looked through Dean's phone and found all the video recordings and pictures he had of different women. She was shocked to see how many there was. She knew that many of them never even knew these videos of them existed but others had played in Dean's sick game like her. She selected them all and pressed delete. As she saw every picture and every video disappear, her smile grew wide.

Only a few seconds later the phone started ringing and Roman's name came up on the display.

"Roman," she said in a cold tone as she answered.  
"Where the fuck are you?" Dean shouted.  
"You know exactly where I am. You got that little app installed and I bet you're already on the way here," she said.  
"You listen here..." He started.  
"No, you listen to me, you little piece of shit!" She cut him off. "You're not right in the head, Dean. Neither of you are. You need fucking therapy, all of you."

She heard Dean snort in disbelief but she didn't let him get another word in before she continued.

"I deleted every file of me and all those women on your phone," she said.  
"What makes you think I don't have back ups?" He asked.  
"Your ego and your megalomania," she answered. "You think you're so much better than anyone else and that no one will ever be able to pull any tricks on you. Therefore you figured you didn't need any back up because no one would ever be able to touch you. Well, guess what, asshole, I just did."  
"When I get my hands on you..." He growled.  
"You won't. Don't you think I had a back up plan all along? You honestly thought I was some stupid little girl only working in the company because my father owned it? Nah, I actually have a brain and unlike you, I know how to use it. I suggest you keep your eyes on the news tonight," she said.

With those words she hung up and left the phone on a bench. She heard it start ringing again as she was running away but she wasn't about to go back and answer it. He would find it soon enough once they reached the park and she wouldn't be anywhere near it.

She was happy to see Warren's car was already waiting by the cemetary. She threw open the door and jumped into the backseat where he was waiting for her.

"To the airport," he said to his driver.

She gave him a quick hug.

"Jessica," he said and looked at her with sad eyes.  
"I know. He's gone and it fucking sucks but it was his passing that let me to get away. You brought my stuff?" She asked.

He found the envelope she had asked him to hold on to. She opened it and took out the USB pen.

"This is my press release. Get it to every news station tonight. When they start calling, tell them I have nothing else to say and want to be left alone," she said.  
"And those guys you talked about? Are you in the clear?" He asked.

She took out a picture of the envelope and pointed to each of them as she said their names.

"Dean, Roman, Seth. Dean is a fucker that filmed us together and threathened to release it to the media. What I had to do for him doesn't matter. I finally got a hold on the video and it's gone," she said. "Now, what do you have for me?"

He found a small bag and started taking out some things for her.

"Your new papers, passboard and creditcard. I changed your last name to your mother's maiden name," he said.  
"Jessica Olson. I can live with that," she said.  
"You're going to Spain. I got one of my houses set up with staff. There's a little clothes bought for you but you need to go shopping once you're settled. I got a realtor stopping by tomorrow to show you houses on the market but of course you can stay there as long as you like. There's also a new cellphone waiting for you with my number in it already. Call me as soon as you get there," he said.

She nodded with watery eyes.

"Thank you, Warren," she said.  
"Don't mention it," he said as he once again looked at the picture of the three men. "Do I have to worry about these three?"  
"Yeah, they'll probably try some shit but you know nothing," she said.  
"Of course not," he said and winked.

They reached the airport and stepped out of the car. The company's lawyer was waiting for them as he had been told to. He handed over a piece of paper which all three of them signed.

"It's official now," she said.  
"Take care," Warner said and hugged her.  
"Tell my father goodbye from me and tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be there for his funeral. I'll visit his grave someday," she said before stepping aboard the plane.

Dean, Seth and Roman sat ready on the couch as the news started that night.

 _"And today's news. Jonas Burnett passed away this morning from a heart attack. His daughter Jessica sent out this press release."_

They all watched as she appeared on the screen.

 _"Today I decided to sell my share of the company to my father's business partner Warren. Warren will now be the sole owner of Burnett inc. I appreaciate my time in the company and everything I've learned but I realized it's about time I stand on my own two feet and figure out what I want in life. I ask for you all kindly to leave me alone as I have nothing else to say on this matter."_

"That's bullshit. Business partner? What about her brother?" Dean spat.

The speaker returned on the screen again.

 _"Jessica doesn't address her father's death but the company's lawyer has this to say."_

The lawyar appeared on the screen to continue the press release.

 _"We all suffered a major loss today and we ask you all to respect our privacy as we grieve. As you all know, Jonas left his share of the company to his dauhter Jessica who decided to sell it to his business partner Warren. As most of you know, Jessica's mother died when she was very young. Jonas later remarried but he never wrote his wife or stepson into the will when it came to the company. However, they will be taken very good care of on the private front. They just won't have anything to do with the company which was Jonas' wish."_

"Stepson? He isn't even her real brother?" Dean was fuming. "She fucking did a number on me again!"  
"Dean, relax," Roman said.  
"I'm gonna get her back for this. I'll hunt her all over town until I track her down," Dean said.  
"Do you even think she's in town anymore?" Seth asked.  
"I doubt she'll miss her father's funeral," Dean said.


	9. You know how this game goes

Three days later she was on a skype call with Warner on her phone.

"You ready for this?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's the only way I somehow get to say goodbye to him," she answered.

He left the car and walked into the church. She saw the coffin on the floor as he sat down on the front row, discreetly filming everything without showing anyone that she was on Skype with him.

He looked around and suddenly lifted the phone up to his mouth so that no one could hear him.

"Shit, they're here," he whispered.

He turned the phone around so that she could see Dean, Seth and Roman enter the church and sit down on one of the rows in the back.

"Don't worry, I won't give you away," he whispered.

After the funeral he walked back to his car with her still on Skype with him.

"You okay?" He asked once he had closed the door.  
"Yeah, just crying a bit. I wish I could have been there," she answered.  
"Jessica, be quiet. They're coming over," he said.

He rolled down his window as they walked over and knocked on it. He was still holding the phone in his hand so she could see them but they had no idea she was there.

"Sorry for bothering you. From what we understand you know Jessica," Dean said.  
"That's right," Warren said.  
"Do you happen to know how to get a hold on her? She left some things in my place last time she visited," Dean said.  
"I'm sorry but I don't. Once she sold me her share in the company, she cut ties with all of us. None of us know where she is. I'm actually kind of worried about her. She doesn't answer her phone. If you hear from her, will you please tell her to contact me? Just to put my old heart at rest and let me know she's okay?" Warren played his role to perfection.  
"Of course. Sorry for bothering you," Dean said.

At the same time Roman's phone started ringing.

"Baby girl," he said as he stepped away from the car first.

Seth and Dean walked away too and Warren rolled up the window again.

"They got some nerve," he sneered.  
"I can't... I just can't... that poor girl is next. I can't let that happen," she said.  
"Jessica?" He asked concerned.  
"I need some of your sketchy contacts, Warren. I need to put a stop to this and you're not gonna like what I have to do but I need your fucking help on this one," she pleaded.  
"Don't worry. I got a guy in Spain. I'll send him by the house tomorrow. Whatever or whoever you need, he can get it for you," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.

Everything was set to go. They had to put the plan in motion fast and only four days later she found herself back in her hometown with a set of men to help her. She had checked online and knew they had been away for a few days and were coming home this very night.

Inside their apartment men were waiting. She knew Seth and Roman would sit on the couch while Dean would go to his room. She had shown the men where to hide in another room so they could sneak up on the two men on the couch. She was in a van down at the parking lot with a couple of other men, just waiting and watching, wiht an open phone line to one of the men up in the apartment.

"They're here," she said lowly as she saw their car drive up.

All three of them exited the car and didn't even look towards the dark van. She watched as they made their way up to the apartment. Now she just had to wait.

She knew how this was supposed to go down. There were nine men up in the apartment ready to take them on in a fight if things went wrong. If things went right, some of them would sneak up behind Seth and Roman with chloroform and once they were out, they would all just storm Dean's room and hold him down till he passed out of it as well.

She breathed a sigh of relief ten minutes later as they came down, carrying the three heavy men with them. They quickly got them into the back of the van and they drove of while the nine men jumped into two cars and followed.

Dean woke up and didn't have a clue to what was going on. He tried opening his eyes but he couldn't. It took some time before he realized he was blindfolded. And not only blindfolded. Blindfolded and with hands tied around his back. His knees were on the ground while he was lying over something. He could also feel he was naked. He had never felt so exposed before but he couldn't move. Whatever he was lying over, he was tied to it as well.

He heard footsteps approaching and stopping in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.  
"You need to learn some fucking manners," she answered.  
"Jessica?" He asked.  
"Oh, you do remember me," she said and let out a short laugh.

He tried pulling on the strings holding him down but he couldn't move.

"That's not gonna do you any good," she said.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He asked.

She crouched down and grabbed his chin.

"You know how this game goes, Dean. After all, you already played it with me once. I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Not to screw me over," she said.  
"No," he said, his voice giving away he was starting to get scared.  
"I could make this very painful for you but I'm a reasonable woman so I asked them to lube up their dicks first," she said.  
"No!" His voice got louder.

She raised her hand in the air, waving over the first man.

"Jessica, please," Dean said as he felt someone behind him.  
"I love how you beg but it's gonna happen just the way you did it to me. That only seems fair, right? You can take three men, can't you, Dean? Don't worry, I'm saving the biggest one for last," She said and chuckled.

He cried out as the man forced himself inside him. He heard her walk away again but he knew she was somewhere close just watching what was being done to him. He hardly got any time to breathe as the man was done before a second man was there, forcing himself inside him too.

"Please, stop," Dean cried.

There was no response, just the sound of someone slightly moaning behind him and skin hitting skin over and over again. He was about to lose his mind as a third man stood ready behind him.

"Oh," he heard her voice, hoping she would end this torture.  
"Please," he whispered.  
"Make him bleed," she said.

He felt like he was being ripped apart as a man bigger than the first two forced himself inside him and violently kept thrusting into him over and over. He felt something run down his legs and he knew it was his own blood.

Once it was done, he heard her walk back to him. Once again she crouched down and grabbed his chin.

"You listen closely now. Seth and Roman are about to take the same punishment as you just did. I filmed this and I'm gonna film them too. If you don't stop what you're doing to women, all of your little porn movies are gonna end up all over the press and social medias. Do you understand?" She asked.  
"Yes," he whimpered.  
"And unlike you I do have back ups. Many, in fact. We live streamed this video to ten different people who'll make sure it gets published if anything ever happens to me or if they suddenly can't get a hold on me. You see, Dean, you have no idea the kind of people I know and how far they're willing to go for me but you're kind of getting the point now, aren't you? I will not allow you to hurt me or anyone else again. Am I making myself clear?" She asked.  
"Yes!" He raised his voice.  
"Good boy. Now, we're gonna sedate you again while we turn Seth and Roman into porn stars too but when you wake up, you'll be back in your apartment and all of this will just seem like a nightmare except for the very real pain in your ass. I have eyes everywhere, Dean. You better start being a real good boy or I will come for you again," she said.

He never got to answer before a cloth with chloroform was covering his mouth and nose again, sending him back into the darkness.

As the sun rose next morning, she sat by her father's grave.

"I finally made it here, dad. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your funeral but I'm sure Warren filled you in on what was going on," she said.  
She put her hand on the tombstone and smiled.  
"I fixed it, dad. I fixed everything. You would be so proud of me. They're never gonna hurt anyone again. Not as long as I'm keeping an eye on them," she said.

She got up and walked back to the car where a man was waiting for her.

"Where to, miss?" He asked.  
"The airport. I'm going home," she said.  
"Home isn't here?" He asked as he started the car.  
"It used to be but this place only holds bad memories now. Home is where the heart is, right?" She said and smiled at him.  
"Right," he answered.


End file.
